still_lifefandomcom-20200213-history
Gustav McPherson
Gustav "Gus" McPherson is a main character and one of the protagonists of Still Life, voiced by Sven Eriksson. Biography Gus is Ida's and Milena's former lover, Milena's eventual husband, Patrick's father and Victoria's grandfather. He was born and grew up in New York and became a painter and detective. He works on many cases including the arsonist case on Madison Avenue and attracts the cult's attention. It deemed him a threat and aimed to frame and kill him. He ended up involved in cult's case and started having visions of murders. He met Fay, was wrongly accused of murder and fled America. He comes in London and investigates some case there. He then leaves London and comes in Paris. When Allepin kills Fay and Regis at Orphee, Sophia comes to him and asks him to help her investigate their murders. Gustav meets and talks with Loiseau. Gus learns of Baphomet's head and decides to find it before the cult. Gus finds Baphomet's head. Gus paints Baphomet's head and names the painting, "Baphomet's head". Fearing that the blame might once again fall wrongly on him, Gus flees Paris and comes to Prague where he meets and befriends Kazimir Stasek. Gustav meets and rivals known crime boss, pimp and brothel, cabaret and lingerie shop owner, Otokar Kubina. Gustav also meets and befriends the leading of Otokar's girls, Ida Scalickova. Sometime later cult targets Otokar's girls and kills most of them. After Frantiska is found dead under Charles bridge, Ida asks Gus for help. He comes to bridge, meets Ida, Milena, Skalnic and Stasek and sees Frantiska. Gus comes to the park and meets Apolina. Gustav enters Mark's apartment and sees paintings of Ida, Milena, Vladana, Apolina, Frantiska and two other unknown girls. He finds the cult's book and Bell's letter to Mark, sees Apolina's blood on the sofa and notes that it's fresh. Gus decides to talk to Skalnic, comes to police station and overhears him talking to Bell. After Bell exits Skalnic's office and leaves, Gustav busts inside, attacks, beats up and nearly kills Skalnic in a fit of rage at what he's discovered, hitting him with a phone. Gustav then decides that it's time for him to leave Prague. He exits the station and meets Stasek outside who tells him that Apolina was found dead at the mill, but he can't get there because a bridge that led there is destroyed for many years. Gustav says goodbye to Stasek and asks him for one last favour, to delay Skalnic as long as he can. Gustav eventually arrives at the mill and finds Apolina. Skalnic and Stasek arrive to the mill on the boat and Skalnic shoots at Gus forcing him to enter catacombs through the mill. After wandering the catacombs for some time, he finds Anezka's remains there. Mark kills Ida and nearly kills Gustav, however, he manages to break free and escape from his apartment. He meets Milena on the street and tells her about Apolina's, Anezka's and Ida's deaths. They go to junkyard and meet Petr, Roman and Vladana. After hiding out for sometime, they all decide to leave Prague and leave it together with Otokar, fleeing from Mark and the cult. They arrive in America and settle in Chicago where he eventually marries Milena. He is later contacted by Harrison and sends him his files about the cult. Gustav tells Patrick and Victoria about his adventures, but never tells them about the cult, Prague and the story of how he met Milena. Gallery stopgame.ru.jpg|Gus with Sophia. I-1507509921.jpg|Gus at Orphee. stopgame.ru-0.jpg i-2.jpg|Gus with Ida and Milena on pier near Charles bridge. nLZQxVu8nzw.jpg|Gus meets Mark. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Protagonists